Tech Center
Technology centers are large buildings housing sophisticated computers and data banks. Due to emphasis being put on mobility in modern warfare, Mobile Construction Vehicles carry limited amounts of blueprints and data, both to minimize the need for expensive data storage units as well as to minimize the risk of advanced technology falling into the hands of the enemy. When deployed, the Construction Yards' crews would have access to only basic weapon designs as well as building blueprints. To increase the array of combat technologies available to them, commanders would have to construct communication centers, such as Radar Domes to estabilish uplinks to central command, which would then allow them to construct the facilities necessary to process and put in production blueprints of advanced units. During the Great World War Two, Soviet Technology Centers stored blueprints for construction of Mammoth Tanks, flamethrowers and Tesla Coils as well as Nuclear Missile Silo construction plans and targetting uplink and the Iron Curtain control center. Allied Tech Centers allowed for the employment of thieves, who required advanced communications uplinks to transfer funds, as well as housed blueprints for cruisers, mobile gap generators and their stationary versions and the Allied wonder weapon, the Chronosphere. Additionally, upon completion launch preparations would begin for a GPS Satellite, which would allow a total overview of the battlefield and overrode radar feed. However, if the sattelite control in the Technology Center was destroyed, the uplink would be lost. With the advent of advanced communication technologies, tech centers were largely replaced by communication centers, which combined the traits of radar stations and technology centers. However, tech centers were still being built, as massive research facilities. They were essentially three geodesic domes interlinked by a massive concrete structure. The linking structure was usually used as storage space or parking lot and typically had two levels, connected by a freight elevator. The three geodesic domes could be arranged to fit whatever purpose the facility was to serve. GDI often used them as prisons, with domes filled with prison cells, while Nod usually emplyed them as regular research facilities. One of the main ReGenesis research centers was estabilished by the Black Hand beneath a tech center, with the domes serving as Tiberium weapons and astronomy research centers, with one being a holding area for test subjects. However, by the time of the Second Tiberium War, with the introduction of many new technologies, the need for sophisticated computer systems to handle complex blueprints processing and administrating construction processing on the frontlines rose up once again, and tech centers once again were being constructed. GDI centers allowed for recruitment of the Ghostalker, as well as delivery and utilization of sonic crystals for Disruptors, designs of the MCV and prototypical Mammoth Mk. II, powerful Orca Bomber and construction of the Upgrade Center and Firestorm Generators. Its Nod counterpart granted access to blueprints for Stealth Tanks, subterranean flame tanks, MCVs, Banshee prototype fighters, Missile Silos, Obelisk of Light defences, Stealth Generators, and the Brotherhood's crown jewel, the Temple of Nod. As of the Third Tiberium War the GDI tech centers provide Zone Troopers, Sonic Emitter]s, Ion Control Centers, Juggernauts, Firehawks, Space Command Centers, Mammoth Tanks, and with the conjunction of the Armory, Commandos. Nod's counterpart will provide Vertigo bombers, Beam Cannons, Obelisks of Light, the Temple of Nod and its nukes, Tiberium chemical plants, Stealth Tanks, Avatar Warmechs, and with the conjunction of the Secret Shrine, the Nod Commando. The Scrin has their own tech center equivalent under the name Technology Assembler. Category:Buildings Category:Allied GWWII Buildings Category:Soviet GWWII Buildings Category:GDI TWII Buildings Category:Nod TWII Buildings